My Fairytale Ending
by Lady Loser
Summary: His lips were just as soft as I had imagined them to be, working their flawless grace upon my own. The kiss was only but two or three seconds, and Trunks broke away with that look in his eyes. The one I waited so long for. .ONESHOT.


**February 14, 2007**

Today was the big day. The day that has had everyone on their toes for the past two years. Everyone was waiting for this day with eager eyes and waking smiles. The one day that everyone is happy to see, is the one I have been dreading for so long. How I'm able to say or think such things is beyond me, but I can't control my heart or who my heart yearns for.

These past few years have been an emotional rollar coaster for me. I was being thrown in every which direction, losing my head on a daily basis. It was a morning routine now, waking up with a broken heart, putting it back together throughout the day, only to have it break at the end of the night. It was my own fault for not saying anything. But something so unexpected like this, how was I to know?

He was always one of my best friends, always standing right there beside me when my day went to hell. The only one who was able to look at me when I had the biggest smile on my face, and be able to tell there was something wrong. It was impossible to lie to him, which I quickly learned. So I had to do what I thought was best, and stop talking to him. I couldn't face him anymore.

The day I had cut off our communication, he looked at me with those sapphire orbs, asking me to take it back. Telling me not to do it. My heart melted with that one look he gave me, and my mind stopped working. I wanted so badly to give in, and tell him I was sorry for ever thinking of a crazy idea. Instead, I bit my lip, turned around, and walked away.

He called my name, telling me to come back. But my legs had more willpower than my broken heart. I walked with uneasy movement, every step echoing in my head. Everything was in slow motion as I walked away from the man I had fallen so hard for. But my at the time, my friendship with Pan meant so much more than this silly puppy love I had for Trunks. At least, thats what I had though.

What I thought was puppy love, or just a simple crush, turned into an undying passionate love for him. I would fall asleep at night, hoping to wake up and have him right there next to me. I wanted nothing more than to have his arms wrapped around me, soothing me into sleep, and assuring me that he would be there in the morning. My lips ached for his, the spaces between my fingers were burning to be filled.

Then he took that trip to space, and I swore to myself that I would have a talk with him after his return. I would tell him how I felt, and for how long I felt it. I imagined him telling me that he felt the same way, and embracing me with those arms that I wanted so badly around me. But it all happened so fast, and I had every word planned out for when he came home.

It was hard on me when he was gone for that year, in space with Pan and Goku. Trunks got on the ship, thinking of Pan as a little girl that was only begging for attention, but once he stepped off that ship he was looking at her with something else in his eyes. He was looking at her with almost a different set of eyes. He was giving her the look that I had been working so hard for. I wanted him to look at me like that. Just once, and I would be happy.

But it was my mistake to let things go as far as they did. I didn't say anything when I had the chance. And even though I put my mistake behind me, it's back their kicking me in the ass every step of the way. My heart was yelling at me, telling me how stupid I am for letting this happen. My legs were begging for movement, tempting me to run and get out of here as fast as I could. But I sat there in the pews, next to my parents who were smiling, unknowing to my pain.

The music started.  
_And my heart stopped._

I turned my head with the rest of the family, and looked to the bride who was walking down the isle with a set of beautiful flowers in her hand. I watched my best friend take slow, steady steps towards her groom-to-be, Trunks Briefs. I followed her slow footsteps, watching her make her way to the rest of her life. My heart began to shred with every note of music, with every step she made, with every happy tear that fell from everyone's eyes.

I wanted nothing more than for that to be me in that wonderful dress, and my finger ached where I wanted a ring to be. A ring from one special person. I took my eyes off of Pan, and looked at the alter where he stood. His lavender hair was falling over his face, making it impossible to make any kind of eye contact with him. My hands clenched onto the hem of my dress where my tears were making a silent landing.

Kami, how I was _praying_ for this to stop.

I tried to zone out as I head the preist asking the two to read their wedding vows. I looked up from my trembling hands, and up to the front of the church. Pan's lips were moving, spilling to Trunks of her love for him, though something was very different. The atmosphere changed dramatically, and everyone's tears came to a stop. But I couldn't hear a thing over my own rushing thoughts.

Pan's words were falling on deaf ears, for I tuned out everything she was saying. I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't.

There was a smile on Trunks' face when Pan came to a stop, and now it was his turn to spill his undying vows. He took her hands, kissed her cheek...

I couldn't do this, I couldn't be here.

The urge in my legs to move was fulfilled.

I stood to my feet and made for a quick exit, my hands reaching out to burst out those doors, but something happened. I heard my name being called by that voice. The voice I hadn't heard in what seemed like forever. My legs froze, my hands dropped to my sides, and I turned my head to look at him. That look... No, it can't be.

Trunks turned and looked at Pan, who gave him a wink and a swift move of her hands urged him to do something. But what?

Trunks started walking. First, it was a slow pace, then he seemed to start walking faster. I looked frantically at Pan, who was smiling and she began to clap. As did the rest of the people in the church. Did I miss something? What was going on?

My thoughts came to a hault when I could feel Trunks' warmth closing in on me, "Trunks?"

He smiled down at me, and placed one of his hands under my chin.

My mind was racing to register what was happening, but my heart was two steps ahead. It felt like an eternity until his lips finally reached mine in what seemed to be the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. His lips were just as soft as I had imagined them to be, working their flawless grace upon my own. The kiss was only but two or three seconds, and Trunks broke away with that look in his eyes. The one I waited so long for.

"I love you, Marron."

And so began the fairy tale romance that every girl dreams of.  
But for this one girl, that fairy tale turned into a romantic reality.

* * *

**Soooo, my first TM.**

**I dedicate this to Trunksonly.**

**I hope you like!**

**I know it wasn't my best, and it was really short, but it's my first one shot as well. So cut me a break, ok?**

**I'm a hardcore TP fan. Lol.**

**Lady Loser**

**PS. If anyone didn't catch that last part, Pan broke off the marriage. Just letting you know.**


End file.
